Rainy Day Memories
by MayGirl85
Summary: A rainy day at the Arcade leads to some sad times being remembered, and one happy memory in particular. Drabble.


Disclaimer:

I dont own Sailor Moon at all. Not even one DVD.

**Rainy Day Memories**

It was a cold, dreary day that had been made even worse by the fact that it had been raining unrelentingly ever since Serena had arrived at the Arcade an hour ago to meet the girls. But it had started raining and only Lita had been able to make it having been at the Dojo around the corner.

"I'm sooo bored," Serena moaned, wishing she even had her _homework_ there to do.

"Me too Serena, we should find something to do," Lita said agreeably, her brown eyes looking wistfully out at the rain.

"Andrew, do you have any board games back there by chance?" Serena called out to the blonde at the counter.

"Um, no?" Andrew replied.

Serena sighed and rested her head against her folded arms on the table.

"You know, today reminds me of the day..." Lita began before trailing off.

"Of what Lita?" Serena asked, glad for _something_ to be interested in.

"Of the day Johnny broke up with me," Lita said softly, fiddling with her nails.

"Here you go girls," Andrew said cheerily, placing two hot cups of chocolate before them and taking a seat next to Serena.

"Thanks Andrew," Serena said, wrapping her fingers around the mug for warmth.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Andrew said cheerily.

"I was just saying that today reminds me of the day Johnny left," Lita said, staring out the window.

"Oh Lita, bad memories?" Andrew asked with concern.

"Yes and no. I suppose you could say it was bittersweet. He was my first love, but its not like we were going to be together forever. He was my fairytale I suppose, the first guy I cared for and who cared for me," she explained thoughtfully. "I'm glad it rained when we broke up. It was the perfect end you know? Sort of like a movie where the heroine and hero part ways," she said with a smile.

Serena and Andrew smiled warmly at Lita's reminiscing, their heartstrings pulled by the romanticism of it and they shared a knowing look. At that point Darien slid into the booth beside Lita who jumped slightly at the presence of the older and very handsome guy.

"Sorry Darien, I ditched you there didn't I?" Andrew said apologetically, having meant only to deliver the hot chocolate to the girls and return to this friend.

"Yes well, obviously my conversation isn't that interesting," Darien said wryly while Serena smirked in her corner.

"No Dare, Lita was just reminiscing, and it brought back some of my own memories. You know today is exactly the kind of day it was when Reika left for Africa?" Andrew mused.

"Missing her much?" Serena asked with a smile.

"Much," Andrew replied.

"When is she coming back?" Lita asked.

"She'll visit in a few months for a week and then she's gone for another few months," Andrew said sadly, clearly missing his girlfriend, "Thinking about it now it seems I have to agree with Lita that when it rained, the way it rained just suited the day. You could tell there were sunny skies above the clouds but all around us it rained warmly. It was bittersweet like you said Lita."

"Not every rainy day is sad you know guys," Serena said, irritated by her friend's decline into moody wallowing.

"Really Meatball Head? I wouldn't speak so soon," Darien retorted, though his words were without bite as he remembered awaking in a hospital bed as a young boy with no memory and no family on a rainy day.

"Yes really, my brother was born on a rainy day. I remember driving to the hospital with Dad, I was so excited! Dad was beyond happy as well to have a son to take after the family name and we stopped at the most expensive flower store to get a huge bouquet of roses for Mama!" Serena recounted joyfully, her eyes sparkling.

"When we got to the hospital I was too excited for words that I had just couldn't wait to see them that I wandered off on Dad to find them while he spoke with the doctor..." she trailed off suddenly, a pained look coming to her face.

"Serena?" Lita said after a moment, trying to catch her friend's eyes.

"Oh sorry Lita. I suppose I should take it back after all," Serena mumbled, her eyes downcast.

"Why Meatball Head! Its not like you to back down from an argument," Darien teased.

"Its Serena jerkface," she muttered back, shooting him an annoyed look, "And I have good reason to I suppose. I just remembered that –" she took a sharp breath in, clearly bothered by her thoughts.

"What's bothering you Serena?" Andrew asked gently.

"It's just I remembered at the hospital I met a boy," she said, staring at her nails.

"First crush Serena? Hearbroken?" Lita smiled.

Serena laughed, "No not at all. But if I remember back I would have to say he was a beautiful child with dark hair, but with the saddest blue eyes I've ever seen. You see, I went looking for Mama but I went into the wrong room and saw him just sitting there in a bed alone so I went to talk to him. But... he really was all alone," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

"What happened Serena?" Lita asked with concern.

Serena shook her head, "I didn't know at the time the whole story. I just saw him there looking so sad and so I just went up and gave him a hug. He told me that his best friend in the world was leaving that day, so I said I would be his friend. I only found out later he had no family and I couldn't keep my promise to be his friend because I didn't see him again after that. I never even knew his name," she said bitterly.

"Serena, you shouldn't blame yourself, you were only a kid. You can't help that situation," Andrew said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I know Andrew. I guess I just worry for him, even after all this time," she said with a sad smile.

"Meatball head, you shouldn't worry yourself. It might have been a bad day for him, but did you ever think that maybe by just being there for him when you were that maybe you brightened his rainy day?" Darien said softly from across the table.

Serena looked up sharply at Darien, surprised at his caring tone, only to see that he was looking away from them and toward the Arcade doors.

"I guess," she said unwillingly.

Darien looked up at her suddenly with an unreadable expression, yet Serena saw no malice or taunting there. Rather his features looked softer, less arrogant than they were usually.

"Hey look the rain has stopped!" Lita cried happily, her voice breaking the odd tension in the room.

"And I have customers," Andrew said as he got up at seeing the doors swish open and a couple teenagers hurry through.

"Hey Serena, let's go to the temple huh? But wait for me a moment, I need to go to the ladies," Lita chirped happily, squeezing out of the booth.

"Hnn," Serena responded, looking out at the window.

To her surprise, two arms came around her from behind and a nose buried itself in the curls at the side of her face. Glancing to her side as much as the hold would allow, she was surprised to see a familiar green jacket and realised that Darien had moved from the other side of the booth to come around and ... cuddle her?

"Thank you for the rose Serena, it really did make my day," he whispered into her hair before planting a soft kiss at her temple.

"Rose? I never gave you a rose-" she began to say only to stop when she looked up at him and in that moment _saw_ him for the first time.

"You..." she breathed.

"Me," he said simply with a smile, "And now to keep your promise. Friends?" Darien asked tentatively, looking at her hopefully.

She smiled, "Friends. Jerkface."

At her reply he broke into a wide grin and laughed, "Thanks. Meatball Head."


End file.
